


The Potter's and The Dinosaurs

by JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654/pseuds/JWRaptorBlueIsTheBest654
Summary: Harry Potter had always wished to be living away from the Dursleys with his parents, or even just one of them. Suddenly his wish comes true, his mother swoops in and takes him away from the Dursleys and to a dream-like island of living dinosaurs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoyed and reviews and any idea's you like me to put on the story you may message me.

I do not own ever Jurassic world or Harry Potter or any of the character's from both films as they belong to their rightful owner.

Harry potter belong to J.K Rowling.

Jurassic world(Park) belong to Universal pictures Amblin Entertainment and Michael Crichton.

I have to say a big thank you to edit which is The Broken Mask for editing it, hope you like it and please leave a review at the end thanks.

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.

What nobody ever thought was that Lily Potter didn't actually die that fateful night. She awoke to find herself in the now distorted nursery, which included a empty baby crib that was still largely intact, but no one ever thought to check on her when she blacked out by the spell Lord Voldemort used on her. She and the rest of the Ministry of Magic knew that she wasn't entirely human, having some Tyrannosaurus Rex in her DNA, which was kept as a secret, hidden away from everyone she knew.

However, Lily knew where her son would be now, and she didn't like it at all.

"What you don't know about me, Dumbledore, is that I am not even related to Petunia." Lily angry said aloud to the empty house she was stood in. "Only adopted by the Evans family to get me away from New York."

Lily picked up the two little stuffed animals by the crib, a stag and a doe, and smiled sadly at them. After all, she lost everything that night on Halloween in 1991.

"If my thoughts and instinct are right and Dumbledore has ignored our wills, then he won't see what's coming to him when I take my son back and remove the spells put on him." Lily thought grimly. "They all know perfectly well that Petunia hates me and the magical world and she will take that out on my child. I will make you regret that, Dumbledore, one way or another. My real mother knew of my existence and her grandson through of our blood and soul. She won't even give you another chance when she learns what happened to my only true family and friends."

With a grin, Lily Potter disappeared from the destroyed home she, her late husband James Potter and her child used to live as a happy family in the year before it all happened.

One moment later, Lily reappeared in an alleyway that wasn't busy at all and made her way towards Number Four Privet Drive. Where her adoptive sister Petunia and her husband Vernon lived. When she knocked on her adoptive sister's door, she was greeted by none other than her eight year old son, whom she hadn't seen since he was one.

"Mum?" The eight year old asked her, confused and curious.

"Yes, Harry, I am here now." Lily said to her only son with a warm smile.

That smile changed into a smirk when her brother-in-law appeared behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the freak?!" Vernon asked to her, already spitting in anger.

"Well well well, isn't it my brother-in-law. Long time no see, Vernon." Lily said, unable to stop smirking as her green emerald eyes shone in the dim light.

"How are you alive, freak?! We got a letter from this other freak who dropped your child on our doorstep and said we had to look after him. I want something from you since we've had to take care of this freak for eight years!" Vernon retorted, his face turning red in rage.

"Don't you dare say that about my son, Vernon! Do you really want what happened in New York all those years ago to happen again?" Lily threatened, showing him her sharp, dinosaur teeth.

"It was you! You were the bloody thing that was out of control over there! Leave me and my family alone or I will call the police!" Vernon spat back to her, but all the colour had drained from his face.

"You needn't worry about that. I will be taking my son and I will never cross paths with you or Petunia again." Lily told him, still showing off her teeth as she took her son under her arm.

As the Lily and Harry of them left that house, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, inside a room full talking portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school, all of the portraits were looking at the current Headmaster. He was looking at his experiments, all of which were tied that to one Harry James Potter and all which have suddenly stopped working - which only meant something had happened to him.

Elsewhere, Harry was still clinging to his mother's arm tightly as they reappeared in the ruined structure that was used as an information centre of the first Jurassic Park, built by John Hammond, whom Lily managed to meet while working as an assistant to one of the scientists, Doctor Henry Wu. She allowed him to alter her DNA with Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA to see what would happen when they were mixed, and to Henry Wu's surprise, the experiments were a resounding success. Lily had much improved hearing, her eyesight become much more powerful and she physically became stronger, but what she kept secret from him was that the Magical World had inflicted their own punishment on her with a curse. She could turn into one too.

"Well, Harry, looks like I have to go and meet few new people. Hopefully Henry Wu is still alive and working with InGen." Lily said to her son, who still looked a little off colour from that journey.

"How did we get here, mum? We were just at Aunt and Uncle's house?" Harry asked her a question, but still fearful he was going to get beaten for asking one.

"Harry, I know you don't know me that well yet, but asking questions is fine and I won't lay a hand on you like those monsters did." Lily said to him with a warm, welcoming smile.

"I didn't know you or dad looked like. I asked Aunt Petunia once. She never said anything nice about you and told Uncle that I asked her about you and he said no more questions." Harry explained, worried.

"Harry, just let me get used to being with you again. It has been so long since I've seen you." Lily said to him, sweeping him into a hug and holding him tight. "Now, come on, we've got somewhere to be going."

Taking Harry's hand, Lily walked towards a very tall building nearby, where a helicopter had just arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ever Jurassic world or Harry Potter or any of the character's from both films as they belong to their rightful owner.
> 
> Harry potter belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Jurassic world(Park) belong to Universal pictures Amblin Entertainment and Michael Crichton.
> 
> I have to say a big thank you to edit which is The Broken Mask for editing it, hope you like it and please leave a review at the end thanks.
> 
> J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best

Taking Harry's hand, Lily walked towards a very tall building nearby, where a helicopter had just arrived.

The pair got to the top of the hill that they were walking on, shocked and in awe at the sight before them - the park seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. Lily could remember the original park and how large that was, but this way surpassed that. They could see the lagoon and part of the main street, but in front of them was the Visitors Centre.

Lily made sure that Harry was tightly holding her hand as they made their way through the large crowd of visitors, most of whom who stopped somewhere to look at the surroundings.

But when they entered the building, Lily came to a stop and Harry with her.

Standing still, right in front of them, was a hologram of an Apatosaurus, one of the biggest dinosaurs in the park. There were more holograms of other dinosaurs around them, the Dilophosaurus roaring and flaring it's frill nearby, as well as many other activities.

While they were stood looking around, Lily felt a light tap on her shoulder. Lily turned around to see who was trying to get her attention, while her son was amazed at everything around them, seeing a formal looking woman with long black hair and black sunglasses.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Lily asked the woman calmly.

"I was told that you are here to see our manager and owner later. Please, do call me Zara." The woman replied.

"I thought I would meet them in person here but I understand that they're busy." Lily responded. "Please, call me Lily, and this is my son Harry. Say hello, Harry."

"H-Hello." Harry said to Zara, a little unsure.

"Well hello to you too young lad." Zara said to him with a bright warm smile. "Have the both of you seen the rest of the park yet? Your meeting with my boss and my supervisor are in half hour."

"We have only seen a little part of the park so far, but once I'm sure everything is settled in the meeting, then I guess we will explore the park some more and go and check into the hotel room that was offered to me." Lily told her honesty.

"I could help you and your son with getting around the park quicker and tell you all about the history of this place." Zara said to them. She already liked the two of them then most people she meet.

"I would appreciate that, Zara." Lily said to her with a smile.

The three of them continued through the Visitors Centre, passing the lab, and then to what seemed to be a dead end. However, to Lily and Harry's surprise, the dead end actually had a lift that would take them up.

When the three of them stepped into the control room, both mother and child were amazed at all technology that was controlling the park and all the paddocks all around the island in one room.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, it finally is a pleasure to meet you and your son." A red haired woman greeted, her hand outstretched and wearing a white dress and high heels.

"It nice to meet you as well, Miss...?" Lily asked her, shaking her hand.

"Claire Dearing, Jurassic Park's Operating Manager." The woman introduced herself. "I must say, the job you have applied for with our newest dinosaur is a very difficult one. There were a few people before you were accepted by Mr Masrani and they all asked to resign or relocate because they felt unsafe around it."

"Oh I know about that. Mr Masrani explained when I was on the phone to him, but I told him why I wanted to take job in the first place, plus, it allows my son to be away from my adoptive sister's family. They haven't been so kind to him, as you can see." Lily said grimly as her son looked a little scared at the mention of it.

"I could see that, but I don't know why they would hurt him. If they do come to this Park, I can make sure that all employees know how they treated your son here and treats them with the same manner." Claire said with a smirk forming on her face.

"I would really appreciate that, Miss Dearing." Lily said to her with a smirk of her own, as her little plan of revenge on the Dursleys came closer to fruition.

"Please, call me Claire." Claire said.

"Then you can just call me Lily." Lily responded.

As Lily and Claire continued to talk, Harry was interested in the toys dinosaurs that one of the control room park employees had on his station, but too nervous to approach the man.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, I am glad to see you're getting along with Claire but I need you and your son to come with me." A man said to them as he entered the control room.

"Mr Masrani, it is a pleasure and an honour to meet you and to work for this amazing park." Lily said to him.

"Call me Simon." Simon said to her with a chuckle, heading back to the lift with Lily and Harry in tow. "Have you or your son ever been in a helicopter before Lily?"

"I have been in a helicopter once, back in Jurassic park with John Hammond, but I am guessing Harry has never been on one at all when I was not with him, because he was under the care of my sister." Lily said to him, Harry nodding in confirmation.

"Well, allow me to give you another experience and of course your son's first experience! We'll go to see my new dinosaur in the lab, but I won't be seeing it until Claire shows it to some sponsors." Simon told them as they faced the helicopter that had arrived earlier.

Simon offered his hand to Lily, who took it and climbed up into the seat, shuffling across so she could help Harry up into a seat too and show them how to use the seatbelt.

"So, tell me Simon, what is exactly that I am dealing with?" Lily asked him from the backseat of the helicopter, on their way to their destination.

"She is the first every hybrid to be designed at the lab. We're calling her the Indominus Rex and she'll grow larger the T-Rex." Simon said to them as he piloted the helicopter back down to the ground, near a paddock that was still being worked on.

"Mum, I don't want to meet something so big." Harry said to his mother, a little worried.

"It will be alright dear, as I am hoping that once the Indominus Rex knows what we are and what we can do to help her, she will understand things differently. It will be a little difficult, but I like a challenge." Lily said soothingly.

"Well, Lily, I hope that everything will work out. We have sponsors the Indominus coming to see her soon, plus I will be making a personal visit by then, as will Claire and another person." Simon said to them, after helping them off the helicopter.

"Are coming with us, Mr Masrani?" Harry asked him.

"Sorry lad, I can't today as I have some important business to attend to, but I will visit when I can." Simon said to him with a kind smile.

"Come on, Harry. Lets go and meet your very first real life dinosaur. And you can tell me more about your life with your Aunt and Uncle." Lily said to Harry as she took his hand again.

They walked to an open door which lead towards the security office, where there was a man sat watching many cameras all across the paddock.

"Mrs Potter, it a pleasure to meet you. My name is Domino and will I be a supervisor for this paddock. I can get anything you need for you so please don't be afraid to ask." The man watching the cameras greeted her with a welcoming smile.

"I need to have this by myself, Domino, so you can have a break and come back in a few hours." Lily said to him, with a deeply knowledgeable look in her eyes and voice.

"If that what you want, Mrs Potter." Domino said to her, leaving them alone in the security room and paddock to themselves.

"Can you see her, Harry?" Lily asked her son, who was starting at the open field with trees and grass and a river inside.

"I can hear something." Harry told her.

"I know you are in there, ma'am, please reverse your ability to hide." Lily said to the camouflaged Indominus Rex, in what to humans was a series of small growls and other vocalisations.

The huge dinosaur revealed herself to the people watching over her, a huge dinosaur that was grayish-white in colour and sharp bumps running down the spine.

"Who dare invade my home and command me? Show yourself to me now!" The Indominus demanded

"Stay here, Harry." Lily said him.

But to Harry, when he looked at his mother again, he was shocked to see that her green human eyes now had slitted pupils, like snake eyes. Lily stepped into the paddock, and all the control room could was watch this as it happened.

"You kind of smell different to other human who work here, but you smell a little like me, why is that?" The Indominus said to Lily as she lower her head down to Lily so she can see her better.

"The reason why I smell like you is because I have Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA, just like my son, but I am here to give you company and be a friend." Lily said to her as she look back to see her son still watching them.

"Nobody on this site ever understood what it's like being in here alone. Your offer of friendship is something I never thought would happen." The Indominus said to her with some shock in her voice.

"Then let this be a new turn in life for you. I am here, as is my son. I am very protect of him now after I found out what my family did to him." Lily told her.

"THEY DID WHAT TO A HATCHING OFF YOURS?" The Indominus asked her, grumbling in anger.

"They abused him. I have a plan to get them here and show them that they will not get away with it." Lily told her.

"Then let me give them a nightmare that they will never forget!" The Indominus said with a satisfied grumble.

"We have a deal." Lily said to her with a big smirk on her face which also show her dinosaurs teeth off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ever Jurassic world or Harry Potter or any of the character's from both films as they belong to their rightful owner.
> 
> Harry potter belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Jurassic world(Park) belong to Universal pictures Amblin Entertainment and Michael Crichton.
> 
> I have to say a big thank you to edit which is The Broken Mask for editing it, hope you like it and please leave a review at the end thanks.
> 
> J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.

After Lily made her deal with the Indominus Rex over getting her revenge on her adoptive sister's family, she went to get her son Harry, who is still quite scared at seeing something so much bigger then him. He hid behind his mother, away from the grey-white dinosaur with red eyes looking at him curiously, seeing a small hatchling, so little and a little thin, smaller than anything she can remember seeing.

"I am not going to eat you, young hatchling, I will look after you as well when you are in danger." The Indominus said to him as she looked into his green eyes, green eyes that matched those of her new friend.

"See Harry? She meant no harm. She can certainly be trusted much more than your aunt and uncle." Lily told her son as she put her hand on the Indominus' nose with ease.

"You must trust in your thoughts and instincts, young hatchling. I know you feel scared and afraid, but I and your mother will help you find comfort here." The Indominus told him with honesty though.

"I thought you were going to eat me!" Harry protested, a little scares still.

"Because, hatchling, no matter what happened to you, I will be here to lend you an ear to talk to. I have been alone for some time but having new people here is nice." The Indominus said to him as she put her nose in him.

"If you're not going to eat me, can I call you my aunt? " Harry asked her.

"You may, little hatchling." The Indominus told him with a chuckle.

"Come Harry, let's get going to the hotel and to some shops. We need to get us some more clothing as we are staying on the island, and there is another person that I have also been asked to meet at some point this week, and asked to take you with me." Lily said to him as she started to head to the exit door.

"Will Aunt Indo be alright on her own?" Harry asked her.

"I will be fine, little hatchling. Go and explore this island as your mother says, and tell me all about it when you return." The Indominus said to him.

After meeting with the park's newest dinosaur, Lily took Harry to the hotel, next place was to visit the hotel where there was a room that the company had offered to mother and son. To their surprise, it was a deluxe suite - a room with a complete view of the park outside their window, including from a balcony, while on the wall and opposite a set of long chairs, was a flat screen tv which was at least forty-three inches in size. There were also four different guest rooms, each of which had an en suite bathroom.

"Choose whichever bedroom you want, Harry. I need to know how my so called brother-in-law treated you, oh, and my dear sister too, and their child." Lily told her son, letting him explore the suite freely.

Elsewhere in the Park, and in one of the Park's labs, a lone scientist was working.

An excellent, highly experienced scientist, known as Doctor Henry Wu. He was in his room working with different types of machines that were provided by InGen so he could continue with his experiments. He was seeing what would happen if human DNA was spliced with Velociraptor DNA, but the human DNA he has used so far came from his former lab partner, Lily Evans, having managed to save some of her blood from the last time he spliced T-Rex DNA with her own. He wanted to see fif the same acceptance occurred with Velociraptor DNA.

To his surprise, after several failures, it finally worked.

"So, did it work?" A male voice asked him from the door.

"I have just managed to get it to work, Vic. Have you got anyone to test it on yet?" Dr Henry Wu asked the man.

"We have a woman. She matches the description you gave of your former lab partner. She has taken the role of handler to our Indominus Rex, and to my surprise, the Indominus didn't even try to eat or attack her or her child when they entered the paddock. Perhaps if we could gain her trust, we can use the DNA sample on her child." Vic Hoskins replied coolly.

"You want me to use this sample, that I am working on for you, on a child? This is absurd!" Dr Henry Wu exclaimed, furious.

"Stand down, Wu. I know this will work and, believe me, we can make you a very rich man if this goes our way." Vic Hoskins told him as he didn't want to hear anymore statement from the scientist.

Without another word, Vic Hoskins give his farewell to the scientist, leaving the lab and getting into his car. He went towards the Velociraptor Paddock next, to see if he can get that stubborn trainer to allow the Velociraptors out so he could and test them, with the military in mind.

Back at the hotel, Lily was feeling much more relaxed as she sat down in a chair on the balcony, with her son sat next to her and holding a glass of apple juice, enjoying the afternoon wind.

"Now, Harry, I want you to tell me honestly about your life with your aunt and uncle. I know they both hate magical world and anything unordinary." Lily said to her son, totally calm.

"But, Uncle Vernon said magic is not real at all!" Harry explained.

"Well, Harry your uncle is wrong. Tell me, did anything happen to you? Anything strange?" Lily prompted.

"I did try running from Dursley and his friends once, but then I was on the school roof and I don't know how I got there. And I did change the colour of Uncle Vernon's tie once, it was a horrible colour!" Harry told her.

"What you just told me sounds like accidental magic. Harry, you are a wizard/" Lily told him with a smile on her face.

"I can't be a wizard, I am just Harry!" Harry protested.

"Harry, I know you are. I am a witch, like you are a wizard. You asked me how we got here from your Aunt's home, I used my magic to make us apparate, which is why we are here now." Lily told him.

"Magic is real and Uncle Vernon was lying to me?" Harry asked her.

"Yes Harry. He is scared about something he didn't like or understand, so he never really like me or your father or your father's friends." Lily responded. "What else happened while you were living with them?"

"I never had a room this big like Dudley did, I slept under the stairs." Harry replied, getting upset. "My Uncle always took his anger out on me too, if something went wrong it was always my fault. Dudley and his friends did that too."

Lily pulled Harry into a tight, warm hug as she saw tears starting to fall from his eyes as he explained everything that had happened to him while he lived with the Dursleys.

"Everything is going to be alright Harry, everything going to be alright. I am here now and you are not ever going back to them, I'm very sure of that." Lily said, vowing to keep him safe, regardless of what Dumbledore or the governments of the world tried to do.

As Lily rocked her son back and forth in her arms, she could hear a roar in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Jurassic world(Park) belong to Universal pictures Amblin Entertainment and Michael Crichton.
> 
> I have to say a big thank you to edit which is The Broken Mask for editing it, hope you like it and please leave a review at the end thanks.
> 
> J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.

While Lily allowed her only child to have a little nap, she could hear the door to their room open and could see that Claire and Zara had both entered, passing through the main room and out onto the balcony where she was waiting for them.

"So, Lily, what do you think of your room?" Claire asked her as she sat down on the free chair opposite them while Zara took the other one.

"I am really surprised by this room, I really do love the view of the park and of course bedroom with the en-suite bathroom." Lily smiled, putting her hand on Harry's head. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness Claire, but I have made an agreement with the Indominus Rex for when we invite my sister and her family to this island."

"Your interest is in keeping the Indominus Rex settled and contained here at the park, Lily." Claire warned her. "If things go wrong, like in the first park, then it will be our collective fault for failing to care for the animals."

"I know." Lily replied simply.

"Lily, keep away from the new Head of Security. He wants to use these animals for the military. Mr Masrani, Mr Grady and I have all told him no but he isn't taking no for an answer." Claire continued, but then smirked a little. "I will personally see that Mr Masrani invites your sister and her family to this island."

"I would appreciate that, Claire, as this an idea of getting a nice sweet revenge on them for their mistreatment on my son." Lily replied with a satisfied smile. "Who is this Owen Grady by the way? What does he do on this island?"

"Owen has been on this island for quite some time now. He is in charge of looking after and training the Velociraptors. He has been ever since they were born here." Claire replied simply and just a little tensely.

"So, he is not stupid enough to head straight into their paddock with them if he has worked with them since they were hatchings?" Lily asked her.

"He is not that stupid to go in there under those circumstances. He can be a little stubborn regarding how he handles them but his methods have worked." Claire told her with a small smile as she remembered the baby Velociraptors.

"If you like Lily, we can send you some videos and get you a laptop set up here, so you and your son can see the Velociraptors when they had first hatched and how he trains them." Zara offered to her.

"I would like that, thank you. It can be one of Harry's presents, I've missed so many occasions." Lily said to them with a kind smile, glad of some friendly faces.

"Could you tell us what happened before you got separated? And how you come to find him?" Claire asked, looking at the peaceful sleeping child on Lily's lap.

"I can tell you what I remember, but my mind is still a little foggy, but what I say can't leave this room." Lily said, preparing to tell them all the terrible and sad details about her past.

"You don't need to worry too much, Lily. If you are not up to telling us yet Claire and I won't push the issue." Zara said to her calmly.

Lily shook Zara's worries off and started to tell her story, but she would be interrupted very quickly by another employee who Lily remembered from her time at Hogwarts. A kind, caring man who had been sorted by the hat into his house just before she was sorted herself.

"Ah, Lily Evans. Or is it Lily Potter now?" The man asked her, with a little bit of French accent.

"It is Potter, Mr Sembene, but please do call me Lily. I haven't seen you since my wedding, what you been doing?" Lily greeted to her old friendly rival.

"Then call me Barry. After your wedding, I admit I joined The Sails, I was still when everyone was saying you had died. After that, I retired from The Sails and moved to France but a friend got me a job here as a trainer with him for the Velociraptors. I would love to take you and your son to meet them." Barry explained.

"I would love that, Barry." Lily replied with a smile before looking to Claire and Zara. "I know you wanted to hear about what I did before I got here but I will tell you another time. I need Barry to help fill in some blanks. I will give you the address to my adoptive sister's house so you can phone or send them the tickets."

"That will be fine, Lily. I trust Barry to take care of you and Harry." Claire said politely to her with a smile of her own, leaving with Zara and leaving the two employees with said child, who was still sleeping.

"Harry, time to awake up. We're going to meet the Velociraptors and their trainer." Lily said to her son, shaking him a little until he woke up with small yawns.

"He does have your eyes." Barry commented.

"He does. Barry, do you remember what happened back at Hogwarts when the auroras came to get me?" Lily asked him

"Yes, I remember that day. Clear as day. I remember you talking to James and Sirius at the Gryffindor Table while I was at the Hufflelpuff Table right behind you and I could hear everything you were saying. The doors opened with such a bang that even Dumbledore jumped and he was so mad to see them. They didn't even tell him what was happening and just arrested you for no reason. Then the news got out about your secret." Barry said to her, remembering it all grimly.

"I didn't know you were so smart, Barry. I want to be completely honest with you now, I am part Tyrannosaurus Rex. When the Ministry of Magic learned of what I am, they cursed me and I became that Tyrannosaurus Rex that caused all that chaos in America. Now that I managed to free myself again, I came for my son and took him back into my care. I am hoping the Velociraptors will accept Harry as one of their own so he is never alone again." Lily explained.

"I think they may like him. They won't let harm come to a hair on his head." Barry reassured.

"Is there anyone else on this island from Hogwarts?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, another one in our year. Lowery Cruthers, he was in Ravenclaw, and he works in the control room and watches over the whole park and all the paddocks." Barry said.

"He was the one with the dinosaur toys in the control room we were in this morning." Harry said to them, a little tired still.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything while I was in there." Lily pondered.

"He was probably shocked to see you and your son." Barry pointed out.

"I do wish James was alive to see all of this." Lily said to him with a sad smile on her face.

"I am truly sorry about your loss, Lily, but think of it this way - with you back, Harry here can not be under Dumbledore's control or the British Government's control. I can see he is part Tyrannosaurus Rex too, like you. I wonder how Rexy will feel with another of her kind in her kingdom." Barry said.

"She will be fine, she will be Queen of the Island still. She sees me as her daughter and therefore Harry as her grandson." Lily said to him.

"So that's why she let her voice known in the park when you arrived. Have you gone to see her yet?" Barry asked her.

"No, we went straight to see the Indominus Rex to help get her settled. I know Harry wants to go and see her." Lily replied with a smile.

"Ah, so you can understand them too?" Barry questioned.

"Yes, we can understand what the dinosaurs say. I know you want to know what the Velociraptors think of what they have, and I will try, but they may not like me as much. With Harry, maybe they will talk to him." Lily said to him.

"Right then, why don't I take you two to the Velociraptors' paddock before I take you to see Rexy?" Barry suggested.

"We get to see Grandma?" Harry asked his mother with excitement.

"We will, Harry." Lily said to him.


End file.
